


Chaos on Olympus

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By ManaOlympus is in Chaos and it's Ares' fault





	Chaos on Olympus

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: I in no way what so ever own any of these characters and am in no way making any profit from this story 
> 
> Author's Notes: Just a short foolish lil story I thought up when I was bored 
> 
> Summary: Olympus is in Chaos and it's Ares' fault 
> 
> Rating: PG 
> 
> Warnings: Sex: Nope Violence: Yeah there is some violence Subtext: Hell no

Fireballs were flying everywhere and so was Xena’s Chakram. Ares ducked as Athena hurled a fireball in his direction but he failed to dodge Xena’s fist which made contact with his jaw “Oof!” he said as he fell back and landed on the table. He rolled out of the way as Gabrielle’s foot came down where his head had been.   
  
Olympus was in chaos and it was Ares’ fault. Discord and Aphrodite were rolling around on the floor going at it. Zeus was throwing bolts every which way. Hercules now had Ares pinned up against a pillar and had his arm drawn back to drive his fist into Ares’ face. Ares kicked him in the stomach and got away. Xena was standing near by and when Ares ran past she reached out her arm and grabbed him by the collar. He was jerked right off his feet and fell to the ground. When he hit the floor a pile of little orange rectangles fell out of his shirt. Xena bent over and picked them up and looked them over, then she turned her gaze to Ares, who now lay on the floor with her foot on his chest. She held them up. “You were cheating! I can’t believe you Ares!” she said as she dropped the 500-dollar bills of Monopoly money on the table. She turned around and gave a loud whistle “Alright everyone back to the game!” she called and pulled Ares to his feet. She dropped the stack of 500’s back in the banker’s tray as everyone else took their seats around the table where the Monopoly board sat in the middle.   
  
“Hey! You’re only supposed to get 50 dollars change not 150” Ares glared at Hercules “What are you talking about? I only took 50” Hercules replied angrily. “You did not!” Ares yelled and blasted Hercules in the chest with a fireball. It all started again with Athena hurling fireballs, Xena’s Chakram flying through the air, Discord and Aphrodite going at it, and Zeus throwing bolts all over. It was chaos it was perfect. No one noticed when Xena and Ares disappeared out of the room together with a snicker “Works everytime.”   
  


The End


End file.
